Boutou Hoshi Side Storys
by Adakie
Summary: A series of short perspective fics based on the Boutou Hoshi series. Read to better understand the series. Ch 4 up and possibly more to come. Please Review!!
1. We Were Family Once

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star, but I do own Boutou Hoshi. You're welcome to use characters and ideas from my story but ONLY if you have my written permission. There, that just about sums it up. ((-^)

Notes; Hi there and welcome to more insane fanficing. Yup, I've taken a slight detour in my on-going and for some reason quite popular O.S. fanfic series to write some interludes. These will pretty much just be inner thoughts of the characters at different (and most of the time not specified) moments during the fic. This first ones Jim thinking about Riakie and Liko and the time that he spent with them. (I know that Riakie is a psycho b*tch, I designed her that way after all, but just bare with me about this okay, your opinion of her may change after you read this)

We Were Family Once:

Boutou Hoshi Side Storys 1

By: Adakie

The last three months of my life have revolved completely around two people. I didn't mean to hook up with them, in fact I don't know what compelled me to stay for this long, but whatever the reasons we were always together. 

Everything was fine for the first month or so, thanks to Riakie. She saved me from the street, and I think she did the same for Liko. It was nice not having to look over my shoulder constantly. For the first time in far to long I felt safe. It wasn't so bad running "errands". All I had to do is steal food and what ever else I could get my hands on, and I'd been doing that for a long while anyway. Plus I had someone to watch my back for me. Someone to help me out if things went wrong. Someone to just talk to. And it was nice not being lonely . . . 

I had known that Liko was sick since I met him. How could you look at him and not know? He was always so pale and thin. There was an ethereal sense about him, like he wasn't even there in the fist place . . . 

Things weren't great, but they weren't all that bad either. We were together, and nothing could stand in our way. Then things really started to get bad. Liko was so sick he couldn't come with us anymore, and neither could Riakie, because she had to look after him. So it was just me, kinda like before except this time I had a place to come home to at night. Well, there's always a brighter side to every situation. Maybe not sunny, but brighter. And besides, we were family then. I'd been an only child before, back when I still lived with my parents in out apartment downtown, and Riakie was the sister I'd never had. I liked staying with her, somehow it felt right. What happened?

Riakie really started loosing it only a month ago. Sure she'd been a little odd before that, but things only really picked up then. It was like she had a split personality. One minuet she was the sweet sister I had come to know and love, and the next she was a violent stranger. And it was always my fault. She always found some way to pin her fits on me. I was the source of all her frustration. There were time when I hated her with all my heart and soul for what she had become . . . and then there were times when I could see the person I had come to know as a sister in her again, and I just didn't know what to do. So I stayed, or at least I tried to.

The time when I came back and found Liko dead was probably the saddest moment of my life since my parents died. I knew then that I was loosing another family. It's weird, I always use to think that Riakie was the link that bound the three of us together, but I was wrong, it was never her. It was him. Liko's the one that gave Riakie a sense of purpose and a reason to do what she did. He's the reason she took me in, because she knew what was going to happen. She knew she'd need to get some poor sap that needed her, and she chose me. I wish I could have known, I would have left so quick . . . no, no I wouldn't have. We had something then; something special, something sacred, something that didn't go away until that last little bit of Riakie's sanity slipped away. We were family once, but I don't think I know you anymore.

~Owarii~

Well how was that? ((-^) Normally I'm pretty good at perspective works (or so I'm told), but I want to know, did I really bomb it this time? Warning, there will be more of these!


	2. Memories of a Shooting Star

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star, but I do own Boutou Hoshi. You're welcome to use characters and ideas from my story but ONLY if you have my written permission. There, that just about sums it up. ((-^)

Notes; This one's going to be difficult. Okay, well, it's important that you have read at least to chapter 6 of Boutou Hoshi, or else this will spoil everything for you and you won't understand it very well either. Well, anyway, this is the inner thoughts of the Psycho B*tch Riakie. If you've read the first Side Story then you know that she wasn't always like that, but this actually doesn't focus on when she was sane. On the contrary, this spans almost all of chapters 5 and 6. Alrighty, I'm done with my notes. Onward to insanity! (^-^))

Memories of a Shooting Star:

The Boutou Hoshi Side Stories 2

By: Adakie

Why aren't you back? I'm counting on you, don't you understand? I don't know how much longer he can hold out . . . oh Jim, why do you keep doing this?! Why? I've always been there for you, ever since we met, now you've got to be here for us. Don't let me down.

There was that time last month, you stayed out all day and didn't get back till dark. I was so scared then. Scared for you, for him, for me. I'm scared this time too, but I'm also so angry. You just had to stay out again didn't you? I just don't understand you Jim. You've got to help him. You've got to save my little brother!

He's so still now, but I won't give up hope. You'll make it in time, won't you Jim? Won't you?! You've got to! Don't make this like before! I won't forgive you so easily this time! 

It's getting really dark outside . . . you will be back won't you? Please Jim, you've got to make it back! Please . . . 

Err, you just wait till you when you get home Jim Hawking! You'll see then, I'll show you what's what! No more being nice!!

P-please g-get home s-soon. I d-don't unders-s-stand. W-why'd you j-just l-l-leave us l-like t-t-this. Oh J-Jim . . . 

You're back! You're back. You made it. Everything's okay now. We can go back to normal now, better than normal. You made it . . . didn't you? W-wait, what do you mean? No! He's not dead! He can't be dead!! He just . . c-can't be . . . oh Nee-chan . . . 

It's your fault! It's all your fault!! If you'd gotten back sooner, this wouldn't have happened! You did this on purpose . . . you traitor!! How c-could you . . . HOW COULD YOU!!! I'll avenge you Nee-chan . . . I promise! I'll make him pay!! The murdering b*stard!!!

This is it. It's the end, I know it. How did he defeat me? No, I can't let him help me. I won't except help from a murderer . . . I would sooner die! I will die . . . but it's the only way. I'll miss you Jim. No matter how many times you screw up, deep down inside I know I'll miss you . . . but it's the only way. The only way to see you again. We'll be together soon . . . I love you Nee-chan. 

~Owarii~

Just to clear this one point up, yes, I did skip the entire scene where she fights with Gene. She's really feral and pretty vocal about her emotions during that time, so I didn't feel it was necessary . . . besides it's too twisted even for me! ^^


	3. 

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star, but I do own Boutou Hoshi. You're welcome to use characters and ideas from my story but ONLY if you have my written permission. There, that just about sums it up. ((-^)

Notes; Wow, lookie, I'm back! ^-^ Anyway, I know I've been gone for a really long time and I'm sorry, really I am. I've been trying to figure out what to do w/ my next fic (please read and review To Sequel or Not To Sequel!!!!) and just let this fall to the wayside. (I'm also working on an FY twins fic or two) Anyway, this ch. is about Gene!! Yup, this one's going to be his view on Jim and all the trouble he got into b/c of him. I'm planning on doing another one of these for him (focusing on Riakie and his fight with her mainly) and two others. Well, you have to have read almost all of Boutou Hoshi to understand this, or else it won't make much sense. Okay, I'm done, thanks!

The Biggest Mistake of My Life:

The Boutou Hoshi Side Stories 3

By: Adakie

Honestly, what did I do to deserve all this? 

I'm a pretty good guy, right? Well, sure, I've done some bad things before, but I'm not _that_ bad . . . so why is all this happening to me? Is this some all cruel trick? Are the gods up there laughing at me in my stupidity? Well it's not very funny! Come on, honestly!

But I guess it's not all bad . . . I mean, well, the kid's kinda nice when he's not trying to be tough. He might actually . . . na, what am I thinking! He's just a kid after all. But there's just something that draws me to him . . . oh I don't understand. I've never liked kids before. 

Maybe it's just the situation. That's got to be it. I mean, he looked so pathetic the first time I saw him. Scrawny, dirty . . . ya he was a wreck. And he lived in an abandoned basement stealing food and robbing ambulances just to survive. Then add in the fact that he was living with a psychopath and anyone would feel sorry for him! I'm not that different, I just wound up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Didn't I? Anybody would have made the same mistake. But was it a mistake?

Ya, it was. It has to have been the biggest mistake I ever made, getting involved like that when I knew how dangerous this whole thing could be. The first rule of the bounty hunters; never get emotionally involved with your target. And that's what he is, he's my target . . . or at least he was. After all, I've never really resigned from this case. I should have turned him in and gotten his all over with as soon as possible. He is my target.

So why can't I let go? I could have just taken him to a welfare place somewhere. I _should_ have done that. It would have been safer for both of us. But if that's true, then why do I absolutely hate that idea? I can't stand the thought of letting him go. What the h*ll is wrong with me?! Why can't I think clearly about all this? I know the facts, but for some reason I can't bring myself to believe it. So maybe it wasn't a mistake, at least not a total one.

Would it really have all worked out if I'd dropped him off at a shelter? Or just never met him at all? Would things have been better if we'd never met? Well, if it was a mistake, then I'm not sorry I made it. In fact, I think that's the best mistake I ever made.

~Owarii~

Well, that's it. Please be a responsible reader and review!! (^-^))


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star, but I do own Boutou Hoshi. You're welcome to use characters and ideas from my story but ONLY if you have my written permission. There, that just about sums it up. ((-^)

Notes; Helooo~o summer!! ^.^\/ At last I can write again! I'm so happy! ^______^ Okay, here's Liko's chapter. Now I know some of you guys are saying 'but he can't have a chapter, he dies too early and never does anything.' Well, I don't care, he's an important figure in the story. Besides, some one out there will like it and write good reviews. . . right? Won't you? Please?!

Dreams:

The Boutou Hoshi Side Stories 4

By: Adakie

It's so cold here.

And quiet too. It wasn't before, wasn't quiet at all. I heard all the screaming, I just never knew who it was. Maybe it was me . . . I don't know, but then I don't know much of anything anymore. 

Once, I remember, everything was bright and warm. I was so happy there. Sister was with me, I know that for sure. She has always been with me. Then, things started to get gray. It was harder to see, harder to hear. It started getting colder and colder . . . and it never stopped. 

The only thing I could always really feel was the cold. When I couldn't feel her holding me anymore and when I stopped hearing her voice, it was there. I had a picture of her in my mind for a while; light skin, dark eyes, black hair . . . or was it brown? I guess my picture's faded away too. Even the pain faded after a while, but the cold was always there. It's what's kept me here.

I'd like to think that I'm here for her, just like she's here for me, but I know that's not true. I'm not here to give her someone to stay with and take care of. I'm not here so that she's not lonely, or so that she can have a purpose like she's always said she needed. I'm here because of the cold. Nothing else could do this . . . could trap me this way. 

I'm scared. 

It's like living a nightmare. I can't even dream anymore. My dreams are just like my life. Reality and fantasy are one. Now why am I thinking about that? That makes no sense . . . right? Or was it . . . 

I remember now. That's what Mama said. It's what she told me the last day I saw her. That was the day she used all those needles . . . the day she fell asleep and didn't wake up. But I don't have any needles.

Huh, that's weird. I guess that with all the thinking I've been doing I didn't notice. It's lighter here now. Warmer too. I feel like I'm floating, it's so nice. It's almost like I'm back with Mama, I always felt happy when I was with her. We had so much fun together, the three of us. I've missed it for so long. 

It's so warm here.

~Owarii~

Well, there you have it. It's done . . . uh, bye for now and please review! ^^


End file.
